Gem Among Stones
by vandapanda
Summary: Loki Laufeyson. One of the most powerful Sorcerers in the Nine Realms. Not all treasures can be kept in a vault. (I really need to get better at summaries -.-... Cheesy title I know :P)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A series of pained cries could barely be heard against the thundering winds of ice and snow that went on outside. A final cry, this one filled with exhaustion was heard, echoing along the deep blue crystal-like walls. The young screams that usually accompanied a birthing were not present, causing an eerie silence to fill the room, only to be broken by the howl of angered winds and panting breath. One of the servants held the child, arms shaking as it looked down at the tiny bundle wrapped in cloth.

Farbauti stared down at his third son. Anger prominent in his rough face.

"Give it to me." He growled, voice deep and commanding.

The servant to looked doubtful, pulling back and holding the small bundle tighter, as if to protect the child. Farbauti simply growled, reaching forward and snatching the from the other Jötuns grasp. He glared down at the silent child in his arms, it's face still covered in red from the birthing. He then moved his gaze towards his mate, the exhausted figure atop of several furs. Laufey looked at the bundle in his arms, eyes weary.

"Give it." He stated, stretching out his arms.

Farbauti complied, handing over the infant.

The first thing Laufey felt was shame. Shame that he; one of the most feared Jötun alive had birthed such a horrid thing. Then anger. He had birthed a weakling.

A runt.

Laufey gazed up at the ice walls that surrounded him. Thinking what the red from the boys skull would appease his greatest mistake.

But then the feelings changed once more as he gazed back down at the small figure in his grasp, easily held in his large hands. There was a strange sadness that washed over him as he wiped the blood from the tiny face. But as he observed the now clean features of his third child, he realised something strange.

This child was beautiful.

No Jötun could ever be called such a thing. The Frost Giants were a primitive race with an ancient culture. But there was nothing about a Jötun that was beautiful. The desolate lands of Jötunheim were vast and pure, the only beauty needed.

Yet the small Jötun in his arms was something that was valued in all of the Nine Realms. He had the beauty that could outmatch an Æsir.

Other than the boys' beauty, Laufey could tell there was something else.

Something powerful.

This child was a seiðmenn, or perhaps a vanir. Laufey wasn't entirely sure. It was too early to tell.

"He shall be known as Loki."

**A/N: It is really short -.- sorry... But this idea has been bugging me for a long time and I just had to write ****_something_****! There are a lot of stories that gave me this idea. Mainly Eidolon by Llanval. Go read it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Helblindi gazed down at his new younger brother. He was entirely sure what to think as he held the newest addition to the Laufey house. But there was one thing he was sure of.

His new baby brother was so _tiny_.

Even though he was only seven green moons old, he could hold Loki with no trouble at all. That hadn't been the case with Byleistr, even if he had been four solstices younger.

Another thing the eldest Jötun prince noticed was the small tuffs of charcoal hair that covered the baby's head.

Loki had hair. HAIR!

His new baby brother was so strange and fragile looking that he couldn't help but let his big brother senses kick in.

Byleistr, his first brother, sat next to him, gazing at the tiny Jötun that had just been birthed by their dam. Loki was a quiet baby, hardly ever screamed like said first brother use too. The tiny baby was quite content with being in the arms of any of his family members, cooing quietly like he was now, large crimson eyes surveying his surroundings with a look of wonder.

The small family sat in their parents' chambers, on the fur-covered slab, which was known as a bed.

Laufey sat nearby, keeping a close eye on his children. He had documents to fill yet he did not trust his eldest sons to not accidentally injure the precious bundle. The older Jötun had to eventually return to court. To assist his mate in the business of Jötunheim, but he could not bring himself to leave the small boy in the care of a nanny. Recent attempts had resulted in frightened cries echoing through the ice-covered halls. Laufey sighed, putting the documents to rest of the rough table in front of him before standing. In a few steps he was at casting a shadow over his young, large hands reaching down to scoop up the fragile bundle.

Loki seemed to light up while being in the arms of his dam. A small gurgling coming from the tiny bundle, small, thin arms reaching up to gain contact. Laufey let a small smile plague his lips, situating himself next to his other children.

Farbauti and Laufey were not known for being gentle with anyone, not even their two eldest sons. Affection was a rare sight in the house of Laufey. But it was one of those rare moments.

Laufey reached over, resting an arm over both his older children, drawing them close.

"You must promise me this. As both you dam and King, I expect the both of you to protect Loki with your lives. Understood?"

There was a moment silence before he felt two heads nod at his side.

"Yes dam." They stated quietly, both there eyes staring down the youngest prince of Jötunheim.

"Good."

* * *

Loki grew quickly. By the time of his first solstice the small tuffs of hair had been replaced with thick locks. The large braid that only reached the tiny babes shoulders.

Large eyes looked around with wonder, observing the intricate world around them. And as soon as the tiny Jötun had made his first steps towards his sire, a small smile playing his lips, Laufey felt proud. Even though it was such a minor achievement in the eyes of Frost Giants, the dam couldn't help but admire the dedication of the tiny boy.

Jötunheim was not a forgiving place, especially those who were weak.

Loki sat at his hip most of the time, wrapped in thick furs and shining gems. And as strange as it may sound, a large number of Jötun feared the small boy. For what sort of thing could bewitch the two fiercest Jötun in history?

* * *

Many where worried about the tiny boys first Darkening. The season in which all of Jötunheim where forced underground, into the intricate caves that lay under the many layers of ice and stone.

The Darkening was one of the most severe implications of Jötunheims climate. It happened once every four green moons. The great Fenrir would slowly assend into the skies of Jötunheim, traveling across until it reached the blue tinged sun. Slowly it would take bite after bite, engulfing the sin in its shade. Eventually, Fenrir would consume the sun completely, blocking out all the light, making Jötunheim even harsher then before.

But it wasn't the darkness that took so many of the old and weak. It was the blistering cold the accompanied it. A day before Fenrir would take a bite; the people of Jötunheim sealed themselves in the intricate caves. The surface would soon be too cold, even for the hardest of skin. The days leading up to the complete Darkening were bad enough, the cold leaving many shivering if left without the warmth of fur. But once the surface of the sun was entirely blocked out, the temperatures became almost unbearable.

That was why the house of Laufey worried, the cold had always been harsh towards Loki, and the Darkening would surely kill the small boy.

So during the duration of the Darkening, Loki never left the hip of either his dam or sire. Wrapped in layers of fur, a heating charm buried deep, rested against his tiny chest. The small boy slept most of the time. Quite content with being held so close. And once the temperatures reached their worst, the entire family lay together. There had a personal chamber, the walls, roof and floor layers with thick furs, heating charms hanging from pockets in the numerous pelts. Loki slept against his dams chest, his older brothers then tucked next to him between their sire. They were also covered in a mound of furs, even then the cold still found a way to seep in.

Many of the Jötun accepted the absence of their Kings; they understood the importance of Loki's survival. Without the treasure of the house of Laufey, Jötunheim would surely fall.

Loki lived. Most had thought the runt would have passed, gripped harshly by the claws of Hel. Yet here he was, snuggled against his dam, wrapped in a mountain of fur, thumb securely in his mouth.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews (seriously) The Solstice and Green Moon are the same thing... It's the kind of the like the equivalent to a year (but longer) Thanks again :)**


	3. Chapter 3

There was no denying Loki's intelligence. Even at the young ages of four green moons, he had a graving for knowledge. Which led to many adventures through the palace of Jötunheim. But never alone, not after a certain incident involving a rather prejudice group Jötuns who spoke with their fists.

**A solstice earlier**

After gaining some confidence to venture from his dams hip, Loki found himself wondering through the icy halls. Slipping from Helblindi's view and tapping lightly away from his older brother.

He wanted to explore. Without the accompany of his brothers hand on his shoulder.

The small Jötun climbed upon window sills, gazing out at the vast lands of rock and snow. It was a surprisingly clear day, the small ball of light in the sky shone brightly, tingling lightly on his icy skin.

Everything seemed so _new_ and _clean_ and _fresh_.

He was yanked from his thoughts by the rough grip that took a hold of the large fur that lay over his shoulders. Loki landed back onto the ground with a loud thud, which was followed with a series of cruel laughs.

"Oh look," said a harsh voice "it's the runt." The final word was seethed out, filled pure hatred.

Loki looked up at the two large Jötuns whom were towering over him. They didn't look like his parents; they didn't FEEL the same either. They seemed scary, like they were not there to pick him up or play with him.

The one who had previously spoken moved down, roughly grabbing at the small Jötuns hair, pulling him harshly up to his feet then held him up so he was barely touching the ground. Loki whimpered, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"Must be retarded too." Said the other man, grabbing his chin harshly, his grip bruising.

Loki felt a wave of anger and he lashed out, flailing wildly. His legs managed to hit a target, connecting with one of the men's chest, sounding a quiet thud.

A loud growl erupted from the one holding his hair. And before he could continue his escape one of the men had hit him in the face, a resounding thwack echoing through the empty halls. There was an eerie silence that followed, before the man with the grip on his hair threw him to the ground with a loud thump.

Loki let out another whimper, his skinny hands reaching for his throbbing cheek.

"They should have killed you right after you were born. Now you've bewitched the whole royal family. I think we should kill you, probably be thanked." Growled the same man.

Loki let out a shuddering sob at the mans harsh words.

"Da!" He cried loudly, yearning for the presence of his beloved dam.

"Shut it!" Growled the other Jötun, reaching down to whack the small boy harshly across the face.

The cruel treatment continue, the **_tough _**Jötun beating down the dark haired boy. Loki simply curled into a ball and cried loudly, hoping for the pain to stop soon.

The two Jötun warriors were startled by a loud roar. A large shadow seemed the fall over the scene. Laufey dug his nails into their necks, throwing them roughly from their feet.

He wanted to kill them.

And he would have, but he was brought back from his thoughts by a quiet sob that resonated from his precious child.

Loki was quickly pulled into his dams embrace. His sobs intensifying as he was cradled in strong arms. He didn't notice the numerous guards that arrived; he didn't notice his eldest brother watching the scene with wide eyes.

Laufey continued to coo him, voice soft and gentle.

"Sorry baby, sorry your da wasn't their."

Loki simply clung to his dam, tears streaming down his bruised face.

_Present day_

Loki had clung to his dam or sire for a full cycle. Hardly ever leaving the security of his parents embrace.

But Loki was older now. He still didn't understand why it had happened, but now he knew not to wonder off, even in his own home.

* * *

Just before his fifth green moon, Loki became ill. His seidr thundered through his veins, aggressive and powerful. He looked so much more fragile than usual, his small face seemed skinnier, and his thick locks clung to his head, beads of sweat littering among the charcoal curls. Loki looked tiny buried amongst layers of fur; he looked even small when Laufey lay with him, cradling the shivered body to his chest.

The healers had told them there was nothing anyone could do. They had to wait for Hel to decide. The other two children would sit nearby when they were not needed to train, large eyes looking on with worry. They didn't want to lose their treasure.

The house of Laufey prayed.

It wasn't until a week had pasted that the small Jötun woke from his slumber. Tired eyes returning to their previous task. Laufey cooed over him, Farbauti joining them as soon as he could.

Hel had left them, for now.

* * *

Loki's new found seidr abilities were strong. As was expected. He would sit for hours on his sires lap, practicing small tricks, like melding ice and floating objects. The tiny Jötun, unlike all other seidrmenn, didn't need words to cast a spell. And that in itself was a remarkable feat.

Laufey has begun to teach him runes, so he could read some of the books in the vast library. They had tried to have him tutored normally, but just like when he was younger, Loki was very displeased with being left _alone_. So the result was only short lessons and Laufey, or on rare occasions Farbauti, situated themselves the same room.

By the time Loki was halfway through his fifth green moon the small Jötun read the most intricate runes, his writing just as impressive.

Loki's thirst for knowledge grew with him, he could often been seen situated on or next to one of his parents, a large text placed on his lap. His seidr skills improved, he had mastered spells that those twice his age had yet to even consider.

And he dam and sire would be so proud when they saw his great skill. They would lift him high in the air, a grin on their faces and say.

"My little seidrmenn." Or "My perfect treasure."

These lines had even been said in front of his parents' most feared warriors. And he loved it; the attention he received for his great efforts was worth the long hours of studying he did each day.

Loki was happy.

**A/N: This chapter isn't the best one for Loki. Sorry bout that. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, follows I have gotten. I really appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Loki's sixth green moon brings new interests. The small Jötun Prince had found several texts that told him about the other realms. He would sit for hours, snuggled next to one of his family members reading about the great tree of Yggdrasil and its many realms. He didn't have a favourite as of yet, but he loved reading about the masters of seidr in Vanaheim and the vast fields of Alfheim. The small Jotün wished to know everything there was about the worlds that surrounded him.

"Da! Da!" Squealed a young voice, light footsteps echoing through the throne room as Loki ran excitedly up to his Dam, who sat on one of the large chairs overlooking the hall. The small figure seemed so tiny as he made his way through the mass of Jotün, some kneeling, others seated at numerous tables. Laufey immediately stopped addressing the soldiers before him and reached down, scooping up his youngest child and then leaning back into his seat.

Loki leaned into his Dam. Small azure feet standing upon the older Jotüns thigh, the front of his torso rested against one side of his Dams chest. It was bare, the only skin showing through the thick white fur that lay on his shoulders. The longest part covered his back, falling past his hips and hiding the top of his dark blue dhoti. The small Jotüns hair had grown a lot, the thick charcoal locks reached the back of his knees when out. But at the current time Loki's hair was arranged in large strips, all but one was curled and pinned to his head, a lone strip the braided, resting over one of his shoulders. Emerald gems were woven into the dark strands that matched the small stones within his thin gold bangles that hung off his thin wrists and ankles.

They chimed together as Loki reached one arm around his Dams neck, the other tightly holding a thick text. Laufey wrapped a large forearm around his waist, pulling him close before lightly kissing his forehead.

"Yes my jewel?" Inquired the older Jötun.

Loki seemed slightly embarrassed for being so loud around strangers. He usually was rather quiet, shouting was only on rare occasions.

"You've been to Midgard right?" He asked quietly, gazing up at his Da.

Laufey thought for a moment, his last trip to Midgard hadn't ended well, he could only really hope Loki wasn't inquiring about the war.

"Yes I have." He stated in reply.

"What's it like? It says here that there is lots of land but the climate is different in different places. Like in some places it's like Muspelheim and in others it's like here? And then theirs other places that has trees like Yggdrasil! Is it true?"

Even though his voice was now quiet, his tone was still filled with excitement.

"Yes, that it true." Laufey replied quietly, nuzzling into the small Jotüns hair.

"Wow..." Whispered Loki, relaxing further into his Dams hold, Laufey continued to rub circles in his back, loosening his hold has the smaller Jotün slid down onto his Dams lap before silently going back to his book.

Laufey let a small smile grace his lips, his youngest was defiantly unique. Most Frost Giants at his age wanted to battle and destroy things. The mention of Midgard would usually result in an eruption of angry growls.

Looking back up to his court, Laufey continued his orders, going back to addressing his crowd.

* * *

A piercing scream shattered the silence that fell over the castle of Jotünheim. Loki sat abruptly in his bed, the numerous furs around his soaked his sweat and tears. The small Jotün felt cold, colder than usual. Tears poured down his small face as violent sobs teared through his small frame.

He was terrified.

And he didn't even now why.

He continued to wail, the shadows in his room seemed daunting, shifting and changing, their long claws reaching out to grab the shivering figure.

Loki grabbed at the surround furs pulling them desperately towards him.

There was a loud thud and a tall shadow stood at his doorway. The small Jotüns sobs seemed to grow in volume as the large figure approached him, the shadows actions seemed frantic. A large hand reached for him, grabbing ahold of his forearm.

"Little Prince, Little Prince! What is wrong?" Asked the shadow. The panic slowly seeped from him as he recognised a guard. The fear inside him stayed but the feeling of relief swept over him. He lunged forward, his small figure wrapping shaking arms around the guards' neck.

A fresh wave of sobs ripped through his body as he buried his head in the man shoulder.

"Da! Sire! Please!" He gasped, small hand clinging.

The guard quickly lifted him, holding the young prince close before making his was towards his rulers' chamber.

"King! King!" He shouted, barging into the shared chamber of Farbauti and Laufey. Farbauti let out a violent growl before he was silenced by the broken sobs of his youngest child. Loki turned to his parents, his arms outstretched in a silent plea. His Sire quickly stood, marching over to his youngest and pulling him into a secure hold.

"Out!" He shouted at the guard, who obeyed immediately.

The King of Jotünheim quickly returned to his bed and partner, trying desperately to calm down the small Jotün in his arms.

Loki just continued to cry, clinging desperately to his Sire, as if he was the only reason he was still living. After numerous attempts from both him and Laufey to get the child to stop wailing, Farbauti simply lay down, holding Loki close to his chest as Laufey covered all of them in furs. Loki's Dam lay next to him, sandwiching the small Jotün between his parents.

Both were quite distraught, not knowing what had upset Loki, not knowing how to console the shivering form.

Eventually the sobs turned to whimpers, which then turned to hiccups and soon the small prince was asleep in his Sires embrace, tear tracks prominent on his face.

* * *

They never found out what had upset Loki so much. He refused to sleep alone, sobbing uncontrollably and clinging to his parents. On the rare occasions were Laufey and Farbauti needed 'alone time', Loki would be handed over to one of his siblings. Every time asked, the small Jotün would shake his head, thick tears threatening to fall. He would then always go to his Sire, wanting desperately to be cuddled.

Farbauti would of course comply, holding the small boy close and whispering words of comfort. These moments upset him greatly. He felt as if he had failed, failed to protect what he held most dear.

* * *

Much to Loki's disappointment, there were no plants in Utgard. The only flora in Jotünheim was high up in the mountains. The small Jotün had searched for days in the large library for a book about the different greenery in the nine realms.

"I want to go to Midgard." Mumbled Loki from his eldest brothers lap.

Helblindi glanced down, raising a hairless eyebrow. He was twelve green moons old and he had already become a strong warrior. Not as strong as he parents or the high warriors but he was above average when it came to strength.

Helblindi stood, a thick arm wrapped around his baby brothers torso, the fur around Loki's shoulders sat against the older Jotüns chest.

"Do you?" Helblindi asked, using his big brother voice, his tone almost teasing.

Loki giggled softly, swinging his legs, the bangles on his ankles jingled loudly. The combination was almost angelic.

"Yes, I want to see the trees and the grass and the flowers!" Loki's voice seemed full of excitement. "I want to see green!"

Helblindi chuckled lightly; his voice had become deeper since the last solstice.

"One day." He commented.

Loki just nodded, trying to spin in his brothers' grip. Helblindi complied, turning his brother the face him, chest to chest, his arm now hooked on Loki's thigh.

The smaller Jotün, gazed at his eldest brother since their were at eye level. Helblindi just ignored him, walking down one of the numerous halls of the palace. Loki giggled again, reaching his small hands up to grasp his brothers cheeks. They were so tiny compared to his brothers and yet this didn't bother him, his family loved him so it didn't matter that he was small.

He met Helblindi's gaze, both their faces blank.

"Promise?" He inquired. The older Jotün then smiled at his brothers' question.

"Of course." He said warmly, dead serious.

Loki's face lit up, a beautiful smile graced his lips. He then leaned forward and lightly kissed Helblindi's nose before removing his hands and snuggling into his chest.

* * *

Loki didn't know how he found it. But it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

It was a rare moment where he was alone. He lay in one of the many private courtyards, his white fur blending into the thick snow beneath him. He wasn't upset, but he wasn't happy either. Loki just wanted to be alone. Everything just seemed so suffocating.

He lay on his back, staring up at the vast blue sky. It was one of those rare days where the sun shone down on the people of Jotünheim. Most found it uncomfortable, but Loki felt a strange softness from the offending rays. A strange warmth.

The small Jotün turned onto his side, staring at the white that met him. Sometimes Jotünheim seemed so bland, it wasn't like Asgard, or Midgard or even Alfheim. It was just stone, ice and many layers of snow.

But something caught his eye, something so foreign and odd. A small sprout if green shone through the snow, standing out like the gems in his hair. It was rather close and Loki forced himself to do another complete roll so he was only inches from the timid object.

It was only a single stem, so tiny and delicate. Two small leaves sprouted from the thin stalk. Loki took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and then opening them again. Trying to make sure the plant before him was actually there.

And it was. It was _real_. It was so much more precious than what his books said. Much more beautiful than the gems in his hair and the gold on his wrists.

His breath came out in a small fog, dancing around the small but of greenery. He reached a hand forward timidly, it sliding through the snow below. His fingers came in contact with a brown substance; he knew it was there for the plant.

He gathered it and carefully made into a mound around the small plant. Small fingers seemed to glide over the soil. He didn't know what to do, but he felt as if he never wanted to leave. He just wished to lay there wand _watch_ the small shrub forever.

But he also wanted to _touch_. Loki wished to know what it felt like to feel the plant. To touch another living thing. Something other than a Jotün.

He timidly reached forward, his bangles clanging softly. Thin dirt covered his small fingers, it was also under his fingernails.

The small Jotün didn't know what to expect. He wished he could have simply caressed the small shrub, but nothing was ever that simply.

When his small fingers touched the surface of one of the leaves, and for a moment he felt the strange sensation. It was smooth and soft, nearly as soft as the many furs that layered his bed.

But the feeling didn't last long.

Ice seemed to leap from his fingertips. Spreading quickly over the plant. And by the time he had recoiled, holding his fist to he chest, the small shrub had turned a dark brown.

Loki's hand shook as he reached forward for a second time, lightly tapping the small plant. He wasn't smooth anymore. He broke at his touch, the now brown plant collapsing to the snow below.

The small Jotün lay there for a moment, tears threatening to fall. He took a deep, shaking breath, attempting to calm himself down.

There was a noise behind him and Loki quickly sat up, gazing over at the new presence.

Laufey looked down at his youngest child, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"Loki?" He questioned, voice calm and quiet.

At the sight of his Dam, Loki's defences broke, large tears rolling down his face before freezing when they met the fur around his neck.

Laufey crouched down on one knee, opening his arms. The small Jotün gasped for breath between the loudspeaker sobs that now erupted from him. He quickly stood up and stumbled towards his Dam, burying his face in the crook of the older Jotüns neck.

Laufey stood, cooing at his upset child before kissing the side of his temple, rocking his gently.

He glanced over at the dead plant the wilted upon the snow and sighed.

His baby had to find out somehow.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait :P Thanks for all the reviews and stuff that I'm getting! A Dhoti is traditional india type pants, (google it), I think the style is just so ****_right... _****Please keep reading and reviewing and EVERYTHING! haha thanks again ;)**


End file.
